


Sleep Deprived

by nappernotts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, Minecraft, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappernotts/pseuds/nappernotts
Summary: Sapnap accidentally calls George baby on stream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 189





	Sleep Deprived

Sapnap and George had been dating for a few months now. No one knew though. Not really because they wanted to keep it a secret, but because it just never came up.

George was never one for pet names, only occasionally calling him 'Sappy'. Sapnap, on the other hand, was very fond of using them. 'Baby' and 'Babe' were most common, but he sometimes teased George with things like 'sweetie' and 'honeypie'. 

They never used pet names in front of other people or on streams though, but sometimes they slipped up.

Sapnap has been streaming with George and Dream for about 5 hours now, making it currently 3:17 am. They were on the smp, and Sapnap was trying to build a tower in El Rapids. He eventually ran out of blackstone, and started using spruce on the roof.

"Hey baby, could you please get me some blackstone?" Sapnap said when he spotted George."I think there should be some in Purpled's house."

George hummed. "Yeah, sure. How much do you need?"

"Uh, maybe, like, 4 stacks?"

"I'll get 5."

"Sounds good, thank you."

Sapnap went back to making the roof, not noticing his chat freaking out. 

Some people thought it was a joke, some people were spamming 'sapnotfound' and some people were just confused that neither of them touched on it.

Dream was kinda confused as well. Was this a bit? The way Sapnap said it was really fond. And usually, with bits like these, George would be playfully angry.

"What?" He opted to say, just in case it was a bit.

"Yeah, Dream?" Sapnap replies. 

Dream then laughs, because it must be a joke. "Why did you call George baby?"

Sapnap sucks in a breath. Did he seriously call George baby on stream? What was he going to say? 

"Uh..." George trailed off, just as Dream stopped laughing.

"Are you guys okay??? This is a bit, right?"

Sapnap and George laughed at the same time, knowing that they could just play this off. "Yeah, just a joke. Right, Gogy?"

"Yeah, of course." He laughs, albeit nervously.

He streams for another 10 minutes before he decides to end it, pretty much ignoring the donos asking about the baby thing.

After he ends, he hears Dream clear his throat. "That, uh... was the baby thing actually a bit?"

Sapnap and George stay quiet for a minute, until Sapnap sighs. "Uh, yeah. It was a mistake on my part. I wasn't really thinking and- I'm sorry George."

"No, Sapnap, it's fine. I didn't catch it either, and plus, it's like, 4 am for you." George reassures him.

"So are you guys, like, together?" Dream asks.

"Y-Yeah, we are. We have been for about 3 months now." Sapnap says. He was a bit nervous. He knew that Dream would accept them, but what if something else happened??

"And you guys never told me?!" Dream yells, and Sapnap smiles, because of course that's what Dream would focus on. "I'm your best friend! I deserve to know when my two best friends are dating!"

George giggles. "It just never came up I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you finally told me, even if it was only brought up because Sapnap messed up."

"Hey! It was an accident!"

They all laugh and spend a few minutes talking. Dream just asks questions (how did you guys get together, how does being long-distance affect your relationship, etc.)

When they're about to end the call, Sapnap remembers something. "Hey, Dream, now that you know, I can finally tell you to lay off my mans. Stop flirting with him, he's mine!" He says, teasingly.

"Sapnap!" George yells.

Dream laughs and hits his desk before a few seconds later, he speaks again. "Alright, alright!"


End file.
